Dark Days
by Acleuca
Summary: Zombie AU! All over the world, a virus spread. Many died off instantly, others turned into Zombies. Now, in the year 2046, we meet a group who tries to stay alive, and kill them off. Akatsuki. There will be YAOI!


**Yus! Another Zombie AU!**

**Okay, this idea popped up randomly while I was watching the newest Resident Evil movie. First, I instantly thought of the Akatsuki. Then I ran to my laptop and started typing. ...I gotta finish the rest of the movie now. OH! There will be YAOI. Don't like? Don't read.**

**The pairings will be: SasoDei, KisaIta, KakuHida, and TobiZet. Yes. Tobi will top. And I really don't like Konan, or Pein, so I don't think they will be in here. And if they are, they wont be major characters. **

**I might add in some attempts at humor in here as well, as the story gets going.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the strange idea. AND there wont be any OC's. Yay!**

A man ran through the city streets. His combat boots made a dull thud with every step. He had a damp, sweaty, black tank top on, and camo-printed shorts. Around his waist was a long hunting knife in its sheath. He was holding a solid black AK-47 in his right arm, all loaded and ready to shoot. He had bright red hair, and dull eyes that made him look bored all the time. He was also pretty damn short.

The man had been running for awhile, looking for others. He readjusted his backpack on his shoulders and sped up his running. What happened, and what's going on? Well, right now the world is going through what some might call a 'zombie apocalypse'.

The year is 2046. Five years ago the government began testing on humans. Putting them through harsh conditions, and injecting them with various drugs, diseases, bacteria, viruses, vaccines, ...Anything you could think of. Why? Because a year prior, almost half the worlds population died. Some scientists thought it was cancer, others a new virus. A virus it was. It started as a small one, with barely noticeable symptoms. Over time the courses of a few months, it evolved slightly.

A high fever, and lung issues started becoming a problem. The scientists thought it was no big deal, just a virus, and they thought they could cure it.

They couldn't. It spread so quick the world didn't know what hit them. It wasn't a huge issue yet though, but they still needed people to think that scientists were working on a vaccine. What they did instead, was mix a few chemicals that made you feel cold, solving the fever for a little while, and call it a vaccine. The infected took it, not knowing that one of the scientists worked for the government.

The one that did, added a very harmful chemical to the vaccine. You see, the U.S. Government wanted control. But only wanted strong people to live, since the virus was only attacking the people with weak immune systems. What the chemical did, was attack the heart, silently.

The poor weak people who took the vaccine died after a few days. The government was happy with the results, and made the deadly chemical stronger. Even more vaccines were handed out, to other countries now, even to the ones without the virus. The deadly chemical wasn't actually tested before all this. Slowly, the virus evolved again, this time it was worse.

Some people were taken, unknowingly, and tested on. Why? Because the vice-president of the U.S. died because of the virus. Now, the government wanted a _real_ way to stop the virus. They made it worse with all the testing. Whoever had it became basically the walking dead. Their skin turned saggy, and a gross yellowy-white. Their eyesight worsened, becoming just about blind. Their brains were slowing down, making them stupid. The infected also grew a craving to blood.

The virus infected others through blood. The infected started getting worse. Becoming sensitive to the light, and attacking then eating people was now happening. All the victims that were tested on escaped. The whole world had these...Creatures all around now. Now, with all the zombie like people popping up everywhere, what did the government do? Drop nuclear bombs of course.

No other way could kill so many zombies, quickly. All the counties started fighting over who started the whole thing, and dropped bombs on each other. The zombies not only grew smarter, due to food running, but the radiation inside the bombs were quickly absorbed through their skin. So, now we have zombies eating people, people dieing, and countries fighting. The world scientists ended up being the people who got blamed, and they were killed.

This continued until all the leaders of all the countries were killed. They ended up infected. Now, all the people were in a panic, fighting over food, water, shelter, anything really. They were too distracted by all this happening, that they didn't elect any others to lead the counties. Now, we skip to a few months in the future. Almost everyone was a zombie. The ones that weren't, died quickly, not knowing something.

The radiation that was dropped from the bombs awhile ago were taken in by the zombies. They became mutant. Some grew two heads, some had acid dripping out of their mouths. The very few people who were left, weren't effected by the radiation though. It was unknown why. Now, we'll skip back to the current time, with the man running. His name is Sasori.

His mother, was killed a few days ago by a zombie with three arms. His mom didn't know about the arm in his back, until it was too late and she had already been caught by it and bitten. He had to kill her. Sasori and his mother had been looking for survivors, like they had for three weeks.

So far, no luck. But, Sasori had hope that there were others. Right now he just wanted one more person to be with right now, so they could find decent shelter for now. Every place he thought was good, ended up with zombies crawling everywhere, and no good defense. Right now, he was headed toward a mental institution. Because, they were meant to keep people from escaping, so it must be somewhat safe. Plus, maybe a few survivors were trapped in. Yeah, they might be insane, but at least he could have some company.

**Did you like it? Hate it? Please review. I know the explanation on the zombies starting was a bit too long...But oh well. Oh, and just because I started out with Sasori, doesn't mean he will be the main character. I think I'll throw in Zetsu at the mental place next, actually. **


End file.
